


Gift

by Laraney9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laraney9/pseuds/Laraney9
Summary: Thanks to my wonderful friend @Kamidiox for helping me with the translation of this Drabble. I love you





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Codas Wincest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185148) by [Laraney9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laraney9/pseuds/Laraney9). 



> Thanks to my wonderful friend @Kamidiox for helping me with the translation of this Drabble. I love you

"Stop staring at my ass, Sam."

"Me, what? No, seriously... I..." He gets stunned when I surprise him, that hasn't changed in 20 years and I like it. He gets nervous whenever I do and that's why I keep doing it: to remind him that he's still the little one, despite the appearances. My spoiled little brother.

"Yeah, you're looking at it and you like what you see. What I don’t know is why you're still so far away..."

The brute throws himself on me before I can finish the sentence, turns around and looks at me with those undefined eyes, immense and open mouth, like a giant puppy and I am unable to say no. I've never been. Sam is everything to me, from before he was born, in our mother's womb. From the first time I heard his heartbeat, I loved him.

It sounded great being a big brother, the great and genuine adventure of teaching him everything I knew, playing with him, taking care of him, protecting him, and keeping him alive when it all went to shit. Don't let him realize, don't let him suffer, don't let him have a cold or nightmares.

Love him.

Above all, love him, above all things, above my father's orders and even above any Angel, Archangel, God or Satan. I love him.

If they don't like it, screw them.

"Deeeeeean" He keeps asking me with the same voice as he asked for the last bowl of cereal "they taste better"," _they are my favorites_ "," _Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeean, can I have some?_ ". and I give him what he wants.

"Tell me, Sammy" I like to keep him so close, hold him by his hair, too long, that only he looks good, and let him ask whatever he wants, take out what burns him, whatever it is.

"You're not angry with me, are you?" There he is, after so long, after all, that we have been through together, he is still waiting for me to be mad at him, for all of this, for us.

"Never Sammy, never with you, maybe with the One on top, if he cares" I try to fit under his body, passing my legs around his waist, throwing him towards me, his warmth, his smell, all of it, I always want him close, closer. "or the One downstairs, but not with you."

"Oookay" And he smiles at me all dimples and I kiss him, or he will keep talking, trying to give me explanations that I don't want, I don't care, pros and cons that I considered and discarded a long time ago, from the very second I was aware that it wasn't only the blood that brought us together.

Moaning low, just a whimper as our hips start to find the rhythm, rubbing through the million layers of fabric that separate us. I put my hands under his shirt, kneading the kidneys, slowly climbing up, causing chills.

"Too many clothes, Sammy" He grunts something that sounds like "you too" and we split up just enough to undress each other by the hand, between bites and lickings. If he didn't turn me on so badly, I'd think myself as a lollipop, but it's so good when it gets like this, that I can only let him lick me whole, at his own speed. It's a torture with a final reward because it always always, ends in a blowjob.

In a fucked-up, fantastic, awesome Winchester blowjob. I taught him after all.

I'm never gonna have enough of his mouth, his hands, his dick or his ass. I'll never give up my brother, fuck you if you don't like it!

“Deeeeeeeee” Um, I'm not sure I want to answer.

"Why do you stop?" Is it possible that the asshole will come to interrupt? But I can't hear anything but our breathing in the room "what's the matter, Sammy?”

"Today I want to..." To see it between my legs, heated and somewhat embarrassed is incredible, even today I don't get used to it. "Deee, today I want it..."

"Sure Sam, as you wish". I can feel my heart pumping harder, the blood thickening like tar while I find its mouth and we change positions.

Sam below is a gift, it's back to the beginning and to the "Teach me Deeeeeeeee, to kiss, to touch, to suck, to fuck" each time asking for a bit more, with that way of begging that he's always had, half a plea, all demand, with a helpless voice and puppy eyes,  getting whatever I can give him without realising there's no turning back anymore, it's all Sam, his hands looking for my ass, his skin under my skin, Sam, narrow and hot, bowing, going out to meet my dick, looking for more, deeper, wanting it all. Sam, hot blood, mixed spit, sweat and semen, a sob of pleasure as he runs through my hand, as he strangles me and milks inside him.

"Deeee!" Head back, throat contracted, both cling to each other sharing the same heartbeat.

Body, mind, heart. Brothers, lovers, murderers, sinners. Winchester.

And whoever doesn't like it, screw them.


End file.
